


Forgotten Memories

by becareful102



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Grammar is probably terrible, I am not sure how tag the relationships?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like there will be more than one possible pairing, Like very late chapters, Memory Alteration, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sorry updates will be slow, Tags May Change, There may be violence in later chapters, There will be lots of angst sorry, This is a dystopian universe and is in no way real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becareful102/pseuds/becareful102
Summary: Eun-Ae lives in a world where memories are erased at the end of a year. But something went wrong. Her memories are never erased.  She thinks that she is alone with this ability. Until she meets Seungcheol and his group of rejects. They're just like her, their memories can't be erased. Together, they try to figure out why they're different. Why the treatment that has been perfected isn't working on them. Will they figure out why, or will the government discover them first?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

In the year 2124, the government developed a treatment that could erase everyone's memory. No one knows why they did it, or how. How many people had to suffer, go through hours of treatment that would borderline on psychological torture, all at the hands of the government that they had trusted. 

That was ten years ago. It is now the year 2134, and the government has instituted yearly erasure of memory, though they sometimes do it more. They erase any traces of things that could make people not trust the government. Anything that could lead to a change in power, that could affect their agenda. But I have a secret: My memories can never be erased. I am immune to the treatment. And I'm not the only one. This is our story.


	2. 1

"Attention!" Everyone jumps at the unfamiliar voice. My head snaps up so quick I feel a twinge in my neck. I ignore it, focusing my full attention on the owner of the voice, who is standing at the front of the room. The person is presumably a male, about six feet tall, and is dressed in a black suit. His eyes and hair are obscured by sunglasses and a hat. Dread fills the pit of my stomach. I sure hope they aren't here to erase our memories again. That would make four in the past three months. The man begins to speak again, but I am not listening. I never do. There's no point, they always say the same thing. 'There has been an incident that has been revealed that may potentially endanger you' and so on. Yeah right.

"I will need you all to be cooperative as we investigate this further." My head snaps up at the statement, so fast that my neck twinges with pain. I ignore it, looking around in confusion. What are they going to investigate? "I will need to speak with Eun-Ae for a little while, if that is alright with you, Eun-Ae." Dread fills the pit of my stomach. Why would they need to speak with me? I nod anyways, knowing that if I don't there would be consequences. The man motions for me to follow him, and I stand, walking (albeit shakingly) to follow him. I am led down the hallway and into an empty classroom, where he proceeds to close and lock the door, sending a shot of panic through my entire body.

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble." The man says, though I am not so sure. The man removes his hat and sunglasses before running his hands through his hair, which is noticeably dyed blonde, dark roots showing. "You may refer to me as Jinyoung. I am here to help you."

"Help me with what? I don't even know you, and you don't really know me!" I exclaim, huffing in annoyance. The man, Jinyoung, shakes his head. I turn to leave, but am stopped by him shoving me against the wall. I narrow my eyes, glaring at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You should really listen to me. The government has heard rumors of people with in tact memories, memories that haven't been erased. And they want everyone with these memories taken into custody." Fear and panic fill my entire being. Have I been discovered? What could being "taken into custody" entail? I barely manage to hide my distress.

"And what does that have to do with me? You think I'm one of them?" Disbelief fills my voice. Jinyoung shakes his head.

"I don't think you are. I am trying to clear your name, but I can't without your cooperation!" I flinch as his voice raises three octaves. 

"Do you want everyone to hear you?! Didn't you separate me from the others so that they wouldn't hear you?" Jinyoung lets out an exasperated sigh, clearly annoyed, before shaking his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I do need to get back to class. If you'll excuse me." 

As soon as I am out in the hall, I let out a shaky breath. How close was I to being discovered? What would happen if I was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for reading Chapter One of Forgotten Memories! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Two will be up soon!


	3. 2

I arrive home to a completely empty house, my parents must still be working. After fumbling with getting my key into the lock, I step inside, shivering at how cold it is. I remove my shoes and coat at the door and quietly walk upstairs to my room, placing my bag on my bed, which was still unmade and messy from the night before. The house always seems so eery when no one but me is here. 

I walk back downstairs and turn the heat up a couple degrees, not wanting to be cold any longer. I softly walk into the den, grabbing a blanket and snuggling into it on the couch, stretching out my 170 cm body. There is no sound except for that of my breathing and the heater. My mind wanders back to earlier. 

What could Jinyoung possibly want? I know he wants to clear my name, but how would he do that? Why does he care so much? Is it possible that he's like me? Does the treatment not work on his memories too? There are so many questions that need answers, but there is no way to ask them without exposing myself.

The sound of a car door makes me jump, interrupting my thoughts. The sound of a key sliding into the lock is audible before the door can be heard opening. Someone takes off their shoes and coat, the overall loudness of the action telling me its my dad.

"Hey Dad!" I call out, happy that I'm no longer the only one home. Maybe I won't think about the mysterious Jinyoung for a while. Loud footsteps echo into the house, my dad appearing moments later, a smile on his face. 

"Hey Eun-Ae! How was your day?" I smile at the question.

"It was good!" I debate whether to tell him about Jinyoung, but decide against it. He's stressed enough with work, and I haven't told him or my mom my secret. No one knows. And I plan to keep it that way. 

"Did you hear the news Eun-Ae?" I shake my head, confused as to what he is referring to. "There are rumors of people not being able to have their memories erased. The government is investigating it now. Can you imagine? The government erases memories of things that could hurt us! What a burden to have!" 

"Wow, that's interesting! Why can't their memories be erased?" It's a question that I have had for all 17 years of my life. One I don't think I'll ever find the answer to.

"Who knows. I just hope the government can help them if it's true." Dread courses through me at the words. What kind of 'help' would be given? I think that definitions of help differ. But I keep that to myself. Instead, I just nod in agreement.

"I hope so too. How was work Dad?" I subtly try to change the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Luckily, he doesn't question it.

"Work was busy as usual, what with the holidays coming up and all. Everyone is rushing to get last minute gifts, I don't understand why they don't get them sooner. Who wants to deal with the stress of doing everything last minute?" He huffs, annoyance evident on his features. I can't help but to chuckle at him, causing him to huff again. Sometimes I swear that he is more of a child than I am. "Don't laugh at me! It's so frustrating! Someone came in and got super upset when we didn't have what he wanted to get his son! Do your shopping earlier and you wouldn't have this problem, we could have ordered it for him!" I shake my head, trying and failing to hold in my laughter, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Dad but you're acting so childish!" I manage to say between fits of laughter. He huffs, pouting, causing me to laugh even more. The opening of the door interrupts my laughter and my dad's pouting. I quickly stand up, letting the blanket fall back onto the couch. My mom walks into the room, takes one glance at my dad's face, and promptly bursts into laughter, causing me to start laughing again.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Mom and I ignore him, laughing even harder at the statement. I have to sit down from laughing so hard, not being able to stop. We eventually settle down, wiping the tears from our eyes. Dad has stopped pouting, and a small smile is on his face.

"Sorry, but your face was priceless when I walked in." Mom says, kissing him, making me gag.

"Ugh! Do you have to do that here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: These chapters have been written for a while, and this is cross posted on Wattpad! My username on Wattpad is Brittany_B99, feel free to shoot me a message. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!


	4. 3

My entire homeroom class goes silent when I walk in the next morning. I give everyone a confused glance before shrugging it off and walking to my seat. I place my books gently on my desk, not wanting to make too much noise in the silent classroom. Around me, the classroom begins to fill with noise again. I listen in on some of the conversations.

"Did you hear? There's going to be new students starting school here today! It's so weird, switching schools in the middle of a year!" My eyes widen in surprise at the statement. How many new students would be starting? Would any of them be in my homeroom class? My thoughts are interrupted by the teacher walking in, followed by three new students, all three of them boys. 

"Good morning teacher-nim!" The whole class greets, standing up and bowing. The three new students stand there awkwardly, waiting for instruction.

"These three are Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Minghao. Please welcome them warmly." The three boys smile, wave, and bow as their names are called. I can't help but to smile at them. "You three may sit in the back, near to Ms. Eun-Ae." All eyes swivel back towards me, some envious, some relieved. The only three seats in the classroom that are open are the three around me, in a semi-circle. Heat fills my cheeks at the attention, completely unused to it. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Minghao all walk towards me, taking the seats. I duck my head down, not wanting the attention everyone is giving me. Luckily, the teacher begins to speak, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Okay, so we are going to be doing group projects. You must prepare a presentation on how the school could be improved. We will start working on those presentations in class today." Fear courses through me, I have always hated presentations and working in groups. I am snapped back into reality by the teacher's next statement. "You will work in groups of four, your groups are as follows: Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Minghao, and Eun-Ae." I tune out the rest of what he says, focusing instead on how I am going to deal with working with all three of the new kids in my group, keeping my head down still. I am startled when someone speaks.

"Hello, I'm Seungcheol. I believe we are working together?" I raise my head at the question, looking at three boys staring at me before nodding. 

"I'm Eun-Ae. I hope we work well together." I say softly, avoiding their gazes. I swear that I hear one of them coo, but I ignore it in favor of opening my textbook and beginning to search for information on the topic given.

"I'm Minghao by the way." I look up and see a boy with blonde curly hair and slightly tan skin staring at me. His accent is thick, I think that he's Chinese.

"And I'm Jeonghan! It's wonderful to meet you!" I look to see a guy with long brown hair and tan skin staring at me. I nod at them. I take a quick look at Seungcheol. He has short black hair and pale skin.

"It's nice to meet you too. We should get started on the project." I say, trying to not sound stuck up. I don't think that I do, considering the three of them just smile and open their books. The classroom is filled with conversation and laughter, making me sigh and shake my head at the amount of noise. 

"Are you okay?" Minghao asks and I nod.

"Yeah, just irritated with all the noise. It's so distracting." Minghao nods, seeming to understand. "Sorry if I seem stuck up, I have a hard time interacting with others." All three of them look at me and smile.

"It's okay, we understand! But you don't seem stuck up anyway." Seungcheol says, and I smile. "You should smile more. You have a pretty smile." I blush, waving him off.

"Whatever. Let's just work on this project for now." They all nod, going back to their books. The hour passes by quickly, the bell ringing causing us to jump. "What classes do you guys have next?" I ask them. 

"We all have Mathematics next, with Mr. Kim."

"I have him next too! I'll show you the way. Do you guys have lockers yet?" The three of them nod their head. "Okay, I'll show you where the class is after you go to your lockers! I have to go to mine too, so we could meet back here in a couple minutes." They all nod, leaving. I rush to my locker, switching my notebook and textbook. I go to leave, but am slammed against a locker before I can. 

"I don't know who you think you are, but don't think that you belong here. You never will." I flinch at the words, but steel myself after. I look up to see the eyes of Kim Taeha, one of the most popular girls in school. "I suggest that you leave Seungcheol and his friends alone. They'd never fall for a girl like you." I shove past her, rolling my eyes. Nothing that I am not used to hearing. What does she know anyway. I'm not even interested in relationships now, she has nothing to worry about.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Minghao, and two other guys that I haven't met are waiting for me back at the homeroom class. 

"Hey." I say, walking up to them quickly.

"Hey. This is Jihoon and Seungkwan. " Minghao says. I take a look at the two boys. Jihoon has short pink hair, something that I can appreciate, and Seungkwan has short brown hair, cut so that it angled across his face. They have class with us next period and we were hoping you didn't mind showing them where the class is." I nod.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Eun-Ae." I bow slightly to them. "I don't mind showing you where the class is, but we need to get going, we don't want to be late. Mr. Kim is never very kind when it comes to lateness. " I shudder at the thought before starting to lead the way.

"So, how old are you Eun-Ae?" I take a glance and see that it was Jihoon that had asked me. 

"I'm 17. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 17, Seungcheol is 18, Jeonghan is 18, Seungkwan is 17, and Minghao is 17." Jihoon answers, and I nod.

"Good to know. Just so you know, I will not call any of you oppa. I won't call anyone that, ever." The boys chuckle at that, shaking their heads.

"We don't expect you to. Just call us by our names." I nod, and we reach Mr. Kim's room. 

"This is it. If you need me to show you again tomorrow I am willing to do it." I smile at them before leading them into the classroom. Just as before, the only seats open are those that are around me, except this time the desks are in groups. I bow to Mr. Kim before heading to my seat, letting the boys introduce themselves to him. After they introduce themselves to Mr. Kim, each of the boys comes and sits by me. Minghao, Jihoon, and Seungcheol sit across from me, and Seungkwan and Jeonghan sit on either side of me. Mr. Kim clears his throat, and we all pay attention to him, some swiveling in their seats to see him. Mr. Kim starts lecturing, and we all take out our notebooks, writing down what he says.

The hour passes by slowly, mathematics has always been my least favorite subject. At least after this is study hall, followed by lunch. That thought alone is enough to keep me paying attention to math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you're enjoying this story! Right now I am just transferring what I have on Wattpad over to here, so updates will be super quick, all of them will be posted on here by the end of the day most likely. Until next time my lovely readers. -B


	5. 4

The bell finally rings, signifying that it is now study hall. The boys look at me as I gather my stuff up, putting it in my bag. I make to leave, but turn back.

"Come on! I'll show you where I hang out during study hall. Feel free to bring more of your friends if you'd like to." They smile, and I think that they should smile more. They have such bright smiles. I notice that they still haven't moved. "Are you guys coming or not?" They rush to pack up their things, standing up and following me out of the room. I don't know why I feel like being so nice to them, but I am. I guess that I am just wanting to finally feel like I have some friends. 

"Could we go by our lockers? I need to grab some stuff." Seungkwan was the one who spoke, I think. I nod.

"What locker numbers do you guys have? Do you all have lockers near each other?" All five of nod.

"Our other friends have lockers there as well. We should run into them there." I nod, slightly panicking at the mention of the other friends, shaking it off quickly. I had told them that they could bring their other friends if they wanted to.

"I have a question." The boys look at me. "How do you all know each other?"

"We all were like brothers at our school, we grew up together, except for Minghao and Junhui, who you haven't met. They moved to our old school a couple years ago and all of us just bonded together easily." I nod, wondering how it felt to have people that you are that close with. 

"How many people are there in your friend group total?"

"Thirteen." My eyes widen. That's a lot of people. "Do you have any people that you are close with?" I shake my head at the question.

"No. I don't really fit in that well here. I moved here a few years ago, I didn't grow up with everyone like everyone else did, so I was just sort of outcasted. I seemed pretty scary when I moved here. I had long, dyed black hair and wore extremely dark makeup, so I wasn't really approached by anyone. It doesn't bother me though." The boys look sad at my words. "Really, it's fine! It doesn't bother me, everyone here is a jerk anyway. They all have their own little cliques that are hard to get into." They still seem to not believe me.

"If you say so." Jeonghan is the one who speaks. I smile.

"I do." He laughs at that, and we arrive at their lockers. The boys all run off, jumping onto other people's backs or scaring them. I smile softly at the sight, thinking that maybe this could be the start of good friendships. I could never tell them my secret though. Who knows what they would think. 

"Eun-Ae!" I jump at the sound of my voice. I look towards the noise and see Seungcheol motioning me over to him. He's with a two other boys that I haven't met yet. I walk slowly over to them, stopping about two feet away. "This is Soonyoung." A boy with platinum white hair waves and bows, I repeat the action. "And this is Seokmin." A boy with brown hair bows to me. 

"It's nice to meet you." I say, bowing. 

"Likewise." Seokmin says, a small smile gracing his features, and Soonyoung smiles too. 

"I hope that we can get along." I smile, turning to walk away, but Seungcheol stops me. 

"Where are you going?" I shake my head.

"I'm going to start heading to where I spend study hall, whether you come or not. I'd like to manage to get some work done. Follow me if you like." I walk away, smiling because I know that they'll follow me. They don't really know their way around yet, which would make it difficult to go anywhere. 

"Ya! Wait for us!" I hear several voices call after me, and I stop for a moment, giving them time to catch up. Once they do, I begin to walk at a brisk pace, making them struggle to keep up. I shake my head slightly, not slowing down. We manage to get to my favorite spot, the school garden, within five minutes.

The garden is empty as usual, something that I am always grateful for. It means that I can work in peace, no interruptions. The sun is shining brightly down, warming me. I smile, picking a spot to sit. I take a blanket from my bag and spread it out, sitting on it as to not get grass stains on my uniform. I look towards the boys, doing a head count. It seems that all thirteen of them are here. They all sit in a circle around me, taking books out of their bags so that they could work on homework that they've already had assigned. I turn my attention to the homework's that has already been assigned for the day, which isn't really anything. The only thing that I could work on is the group project. 

"Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Minghao, would you guys like to work on the project for our humanities class?" The three of them nod, coming and sitting closer to me. Before we get to work, though, Seungcheol speaks up.

"Maybe everyone should introduce themselves before we get started." I sigh, but nod.

"Okay, but be quick about it." I say, a darker tone to my voice, causing him to gulp audibly.

"This is Chan, Jisoo, Junhui, Hansol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu." Seungcheol points to each of them as he says their name, pausing between each of them. I wave at them.

"I'm Eun-Ae. Nice to meet you." I say across the circle. I turn to my group for humanities. "Do you think that we could get started now?" All three of them nod, pulling out their notebooks and we start to discuss the project.

The rest of study hall passes by quickly, the bell for lunch startling everyone in the garden. My group has managed to get a lot of work done on our presentation. I'd say we are about fifty percent done with it, which is really good, seeing that it isn't due for two weeks. I quickly put my things in my bag, getting up to leave. The boys seem confused, not sure as to why I am in such a rush.

"I've gotta go. Sorry." I quickly leave, not wanting any questions to be asked. I quickly walk towards my locker, not wanting to be seen. I keep my head down to try and keep from being noticed. It works, and I grab my lunch quickly, turning to head towards the cafeteria. I take a few steps forward before being pushed back against the lockers, groaning at the pain that radiates in my back.

"If it isn't little Ms Outcast." I grit my teeth, already knowing it was Taeha. I shove her back, not wanting to deal with this right now. I just want to go eat my lunch, nothing else. "I can't believe you still go here." I ignore her insults, walking away before I do something that I'll regret later. She doesn't seem to know when to stop though. Taeha follows me, grabbing my arm. I've finally had enough, and I do the one thing that I never thought that I would do.

I turn around and punch her in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment with suggestions on how I can make this story better!


	6. 5

Taeha stumbles back from the force of the punch, cupping her face in one hand. Disbelief is written across her face, as well as her friend's faces as well. The strange thing is, I feel no remorse whatsoever. I'm surprised that I did it, that's for sure. But I don't regret it. She's had the coming for quite a long time. 

"I can't believe that you did that!" I am interrupted from my thoughts by Taeha's voice, now shrill, yelling at me. I just look at her, no emotion on my face. This seems to anger her, her face hardening. I shrug, turning to walk away. I don't get very far before she grabs my arm, again. 

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" I yank my arm out of her grasp, turning around. "It's like your asking to get punched again. I'm sick of your crap Taeha. I'm not going to take it anymore." At that, I walk away, leaving her there, mouth gaping. I walk straight to the cafeteria and sit down, opening my lunch box. 

I eat in silence for several minutes before I hear familiar voices approaching. I look up to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol approaching me. They smile when my eyes meet theirs, causing me to smile as well. 

"Mind if we sit with you? This seems to be the only table left that is big enough for all of us to sit together." I nod, motioning for them to sit. They both motion to who I assume are the other boys. My assumption is right, as eleven other boys come rushing over. They all smile at me as they sit down. I smile back at them before continuing to eat. I'm still feeling the high from standing up to Taeha. The boys are talking around me, but I am not really paying attention to what everyone is saying. I'm inside my head. For some reason Jinyoung crosses my mind again. Who exactly is he and why does he care so much? And for that matter, who does he work for?

"What are you thinking about Eun-Ae?" I jump, startled from my thoughts by none other than Seungcheol.

"Nothing. Just random thoughts going through my head." He seems skeptical of me and I shrug. "I punched a girl in the face earlier. Kinda thinking about that." Okay, that's a total lie but they don't need to know anything. I just met them. Not that I'd ever tell them my secret.

"Really?! Why'd you punch her?" All thirteen of them are looking at me in wonder and I feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

"She's the school bully and I had had enough of it. Lets move on." I quickly dismiss the topic and begin to eat my lunch slowly. None of them say anything about it after that, and I don't offer anything else up to talk about. After today I probably won't even talk to them except for in group projects. There's no reason for me to tell them anything else. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have written, please be patient for updates! I promise they will happen, just slowly. Anyways, I'm going to start stating one fact about me with each update, just so you guys can know more about the author behind this story! Until the next update my lovely readers!-B
> 
> Fact One: My real name is Brittany and I am currently in college studying Chemistry!


End file.
